1. Field of Invention
The invention relates in general to the field of helmets, and more specifically to a ventilation system for a motorcycle helmet and motorcycle helmet cheek bar.
2. Description of Related Art
Safety helmets for motorcycles are typically made in the form of a complete cap that provides an opening in the area of the user's eyes. The helmets are generally provided with an external shell, made from a rigid and strong material, such as polycarbonate, or composite materials, coupled with safety padding inside the shell. The safety padding is often made of expanded polystyrene, expanded polypropylene, or foamed polyurethane, and is itself often lined with a soft material in order to provide comfort to the wearer.
In the case of a full face helmet with an integral face or cheek bar, ventilation becomes an important issue. Ventilation is often required both for cooling and to exhaust moisture caused by sweat coming from the rider. The need for ventilation occurs both in the volume under the main shell and in the area of the cheek bar. Ventilation in the area of the cheek bar is also important because this is an area where the user's face, and skin, will be in direct contact with the helmet lining. In the area of the main shell, the user's hair will generally be in contact with the lining. Thus, for reasons of comfort, the cheek bar is of special concern. In addition, the ventilation of moisture out from under the cheek bar may help to reduce moisture from interfering with the user's vision, such as by the fogging of a face shield or of goggles.
Prior art devices have addressed the need for ventilation in motorcycle helmets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,520 to Arai utilizes an air inlet on the top portion of the shell to allow for the introduction of air into the shell. This device delivers air to the top of the head and is limited in the manner in which it can cool or dehumidify the interior of the helmet shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,816 to Broersma illustrates a motorcycle helmet which utilizes air inlets in the cheek bar itself. Although the air inlet is in the external portion of the cheek bar, the air itself is routed outside the foamed polyurethane liner and then through passages where it can then ventilate the sides, top, and rear of the user's head.
When riding in hot weather or during the rigors of physically strenuous riding, the face area of the user in contact with the inside of the cheek bar is likely to become overheated. In addition, this is an area where the user's skin is typically in direct contact with the interior of the helmet. Prior art devices do not adequately address the need for ventilation in the area of the user's face contact area to the cheek bar.
What is called for is a ventilation system that is capable of delivering cooling air and removing moisture from the interior area of a helmet, and especially where the user's face is in contact with the interior of the helmet's cheek bar. What is also called for is a ventilation system that meters the air flow so delivered.